expansefandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations
Chrisjen Avasarala Undersecretary of Executive Administration: Sadavir Errinwright Chrisjen Avasarala |area = 871,000,000 km (1 ) |water_() = 70.8 (361,132,000 km2) |population = ca. 31,000,000,000 (1 ) |density = 56.29/km2 |official_language(s) = English French Chinese Spanish Arabic Russian |other_languages = Portuguese Italian and others... |currency = UN Dollar (UN$) |capital = New York City |gdp = Trillions of UN$| title = United Nations Nations Unies }} The United Nations, abbreviated UN, is one of the two human superpowers and the centralized government of Earth, Luna and several other territories in the Sol system and Milky Way galaxy. It was founded in 1945 after World War II as an international organization facilitating cooperation in, among other areas, international law. Throughout the 21 century, Earth's national governments were on a continuous decrease in administrative power. After the damage done to the planet's ecosystem reached extreme levels, the world's nations decided to finally put aside their individual interests and international differences and achieve global unification. The UN Secretariat subsequently became the executive leader of all humanity and remained so until the Martian colony was granted independence from the UN. The Security Council is the emergency executive power and is formed of the Secretary-General and his immediate subordinates. The UNSC interacts with elements beyond Earth's sphere of control, like Mars, the Belt, and settlements in the outer planets, as well as independent interstellar colonies. The UN is seated on Earth, but also has a presence on Luna, in the New Hague facilities in Lovell City. It controls the United Nations Navy and the United Nations Marine Corps. History Inception The idea of a United Nations system of global governance began in 1920 after the end of World War I. The brainchild of American President Woodrow Wilson, the purpose of the League of Nations was to spark economic development and to keep the peace after the destruction of the war. However, this organization would soon collapse without the support of the United States Congress and growing tensions caused by the Great depression of the early 1930s. Its ultimate downfall came with World War II, which the League was completely unable to prevent. The concept, however, had not been discredited: in 1941 when US President Franklin D. Roosevelt named the Allies the "United Nations", with the name being kept after after the Second World War's end as a peacekeeping organization comprised of the members of the military alliance. This was a significant time in human history, as it sparked growing tensions between the two superpowers of the time, the United States of America and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, which would lead to the space race and the development of many advanced technologies as part of a technological arms race. Had humanity not endured the Cold War, it is likely that humanity would have been even less prepared for the interplanetary, and later interstellar ages. The UN began as an international organization that described itself as a "global association of governments facilitating co-operation in international law, international security, economic development, and social equity." It was founded officially on June 26, 1945 after the end of the Second World War at the signing of the United Nations Charter by 51 countries, replacing the previous "League of Nations." UN Government By the end of the 21 century, humanity finally started reaching out into space. Permanent settlements were established on Mars and Luna, as well as the Asteroid Belt. While Earth was still divided between the various national governments, the UN wielded significand power. Extraterrestrial colonization was organized under the UN. As time passed, Earth's ecosystem was deteriorating, until the damage done reached dangerous levels. To successfully counteract this, humanity unified, with all national governments ceding their sovereignties to the UN. The newly-established world government managed to decrease climate change and pollution to acceptable levels and enforced programmes ofto recovery that are still active in the 24 century. Humanity was expanding, but no settlement farther than the Asteroid Belt was viable due to techonological impossibilities. Mars, however, was becoming more and more populous. Still stranded in the inner Sol system, overpopulation reached ridiculous levels on Earth by the end of the 22 century - beginning of the 23 century. Mars was vowing for independence, but the UN rejected their colony's demand. It wasn't until the creation of the Epstein drive that Mars had an advantage that could force the UN into granting them independence. Now free to expand into the outher Sol system, the UN established colonies on several Jovian moons, as well as Titan and Titania. Eros Incident When the Donnager is destroyed by what is believed to be OPA ships, and Mars declares war on the Belt the UN stays neutral. Later when Holden released information on the ships that destroyed the Donnager were actually made on Earth, United Nations Navy ships fired on Martian Congressional Republic Navy ships in Mars' orbit and destroyed the Deimos deep radar station. The MCRN then orders their ships in the system to return to Mars and declares war on Earth. Once the Eros security camera feeds go live the knowledge of Protogen's involvement is made known, the UN begin arresting personnel and dismantling their network looking for clues. While looking they discover that Fred Johnson was considered Protogen's largest threat and the UN forgives him of his past offenses. In an effort to stop Eros from crashing on Earth, the UN fires all of its planet based nuclear missiles towards the station. However, in order to give Miller more time, the OPA rerouted the missiles. After the Eros incident, delegates from the UN, MCR, and OPA attend a peace conference on Ceres. Ganymede Incident Eighteen months after the Eros incident, the MCR and UN were still in a bitter cold war. This changed when UNN and MCRN forces engaged in orbit above Ganymede, nearly sparking system-wide war. Tensions, however, dropped after the situation was clarified. Interstellar colonization After the wormhole network became accessible to humanity and granted mankind feasible superluminal travel, the UN began sending probes toward other star systems, in hopes of establishing the first presence on an extrasolar body. The UN prepared colony ships for the anticipated land rush. Eventually, probes transmitted back data of a perfectly habitable planet, which would later come to be known as New Terra. The United Nations granted Royal Charter Energy, an Earth-based company, the rights to chart and exploit the new planet, prior to attempting the planet's colonization. However, several Sol refugees were already in the process of establishing a footprint there. As such, an impartial team was sent out to mediate the problem and, later, deal with the alien phenomena governing the planet. Eventually, colonization succeeded and encouraged millions to billions of other residents to move to a new system. This presumably doomed the Martian state, leaving the United Nations as the sole human superpower until the commencement of the Interplanetary War. Interesting facts about the UN :''More like factoids...''http://www.ilovenewyork.se/nyc_guide_un_en.asp * The UN headquarters officially opened on January 9, 1951 * The land where the buildings are located was purchased and donated by John D Rockefeller, Jr. (8,5 million dollars). * The Sphere: In front of the U.N. entrance is Arnoldo Pomodoro's Sphere Within a Sphere , a reflective sculpture. * The Non Violence Gun: The gun tied in a knot is Non Violence, designed by the Swedish artist Carl Fredrik Reuterswärd. The gun has been here since 1988. * Japanese Peace Bell: Located on the northwest corner of the Secretariat Building. cast out of coins collected by children in 60 countries. It was presented 22 August 1958 by the United Nations Associations of Japan. It is rung twice a year, on the first day of spring and on International Peace Day (September 21). It is made of cypress wood."Long live absolute world peace" is inscribed in Japanese on one side. * Guernica Tapestry: reproduction of a Picasso painting which was inspired by the carnage inflicted on a Spanish town by dictator Francesco Franco with the support of Axis countries Germany and Italy (i.e. Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini). Placed to remind the council of the earnestness of their deliberation. *"Let Us Beat Swords Into Plowshares" statue: Inspired by a quote from the Old Testament Book of Isaiah, it is an allusion to the universal aspiration for World Peace. File:Un-sphere.jpg|The Sphere File:Non-violence-gun.jpg|The Non Violence Gun File:Peace bell.jpg|The Japanese Peace Bell Guernica-tapestry.jpg|Guernica Tapestry on wall behind the Security Council Image-UN Swords into Plowshares Statue.JPG|"Let Us Beat Swords Into Plowshares" statue * The Dag Hammarskjöld Library: It was a gift from the Ford Foundation and is mainly intended for the use of U.N. officials. * The Secretariat (the 39-floor office tower): Built in 1952, 544 feet high and only 72 feet thick, this was the first major example of the International Style built in New York. * General Assembly building: The General Assembly Hall is the largest room in the United Nations, with seating capacity for over 1,800 people. This is where all member States can gather to discuss problems and decide in different topics. * UN Conference Building: Hidden away behind more prominent buildings, this is where the real power at the U.N., the Security Council, meets, in a chamber donated by Norway. It is situated between the General Assembly and Secretariat buildings. (It can only be viewed from FDR Drive or the East River). * UN territorium: The United Nations headquarters has so called "extraterritoriality status", typical of embassies. This affects some law enforcement where UN rules override the laws of New York City. The land underneath the buildings remains the territory of the United States * Diplomatic immunity: A few members of the UN staff have have diplomatic immunity and can´t be prosecuted by local courts unless the diplomatic immunity is waived by the Secretary-General. * Journalists: Reporters, when reporting from the complex, will not use "New York" as the identification of their location in recognition of the extraterritoriality status. * Mail: For security reasons, all mail sent to this address is sterilized, so items that may be degraded should be sent by courier. * Fire Department: UN has it's own fire department, security force and postal service. * All flags: The flags of the U.N. members fly along U.N. Plaza in alphabetical order. Media Images File:UN_bldg-14.png File:UN_bldg-02.png See also * United Nations Navy * United Nations Marine Corps * United Nations Security Council External links Category:Organizations Category:United Nations